


Once

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life had been different, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

Her first taste of alcohol had been a glass of fine wine, given to her by the Doctor. Now she drank whatever the stills in the Fleet could produce. There were still a few bottles of the good stuff floating around, but they were rare and hard to come by. Eventually they would be gone.

Her first taste of sex had been in the Doctor's bed, all velvet and lace and sweetness, knowing Aunt Lavinia would disapprove if she knew. Now she shared Bill's occasionally. military uniforms and rough sheets, knowing her constituents would disapprove if they knew. Momentary pleasure in a world gone harsh and cruel.

Once she had taken Earth for granted and found it easy to leave when the Doctor smiled at her and held out his hand. Now her one goal was finding her way back home. She wondered if she'd live to see that day.

She still remembered the taste of the wine, the feel of velvet, the brightness of his smile, but that wasn't her world now. Her world was rotgut liquor, the Fleet and the journey home. But remembering what her life had been kept her going, when nothing else could.

The rest of the Fleet was following a half-remembered legend. She was going home.


End file.
